Till Death Do We Part
by Guardian of the Moon
Summary: James loves Lily. Unfortunately, Lily hates James, to be more precise she doesn't want anything to do with him. Or with ANY of the male population. She even has a reason. A very good reason. One that has to do with what one of them did to her...
1. Prologue

Till Death Do We Part  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a soft, starry, moonless night. The stars reflected off of the surface of the lake; the only sounds, those of the night creatures and the almost inaudible footsteps of the solitary figure walking by the side of the water.  
  
The figure's robes trailed gracefully on the grass as the bearer paused. Glancing behind, the figure leaped, and was lifted as the wings protruding from the robes caught the air. The shadow of the figure obscured the stars, both in the lake and in the sky.  
  
If seen by an observer, the wingéd figure in the sky would have looked like a very odd bird, or perhaps a magical creature, as that was what it was.  
  
The figure landed as the sun's first fingers of light peeked over the horizon. Mist gathered about the figure as it did on the surface of the lake, yet this was no natural occurrence, but a magical one. The figure dropped as if struck down by something. The figure straightened, but as someone different.  
  
This figure did not have wings and held a different appearance. Sighing, the figure made its way into the forest that enclosed the clearing with its lake.  
  
About to emerge from the pathway hidden in the forest, the figure drew up the hood of the cloak that was worn over the robes and skirted the perimeter of the small village and stopped upon reaching a modest house at the end. Once inside the house, or rather cottage, the hood was pulled down to reveal a strawberry blonde young woman.  
  
She slipped into her room unnoticed buy the occupants of the household and hung her cloak on the wall. Pulling back the covers, she climbed into the bed below her twin's. Closing her eyes, Elyeiäthwen sinked into a blesséd oblivion and knew no more. 


	2. Transfer Students

Till Death Do We Part  
  
Chapter 1: Transfer Students  
  
Disclaimer: What names and stuff you recognize, ain't mine.  
  
A/N: I don't have anything to say other than that I'm crazy and strange and weird and yeah.but you knew that didn't you!  
  
***  
  
James Potter peered out of the compartment of the train at those arriving at the station. In particular, he was hoping to see his fellow sixth-years, friends, and Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
It was an overcast day and the skies threatened to unleash the gallons of water they held within them on the arriving students. James, looking upward at the sky, saw the first few fat raindrops fall. Soon the rain was coming down in sheets onto the unfortunate students who were still outside of the train. These shrieked and ran for the shelter that the train offered.  
  
James turned as he heard the compartment door open. He grinned wickedly when he saw who it was: his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, all of whom were, at the moment, thoroughly drenched.  
  
"Well look who it is all nice and dry, our friend Jamsie," Sirius commented, glaring with annoyance at the only dry member of the compartment, James, while brushing his wet black hair out of his face.  
  
"Stop calling me 'Jamsie,' Padfoot."  
  
"Okay.Jamsie," Sirius grinned roguishly as he said this last. Then, grinning even wider, if this was possible, proceeded to turn into a great, big, shaggy, coal-black dog and shake all the water out of his fur and onto the other three boys in the compartment.  
  
James glared daggers at Sirius as the later turned back into his human form. "That was NOT funny, Padfoot!"  
  
"Yes it was Prongs," Remus interjected, "just not for you."  
  
James grumbled something inaudible and looked back out the window as the train started to leave the station. Sirius plopped down beside him and the other two took this as their cue to sit down as well.  
  
"So, Jamsie," James growled as Sirius said this. "Are you and Susan still going out?"  
  
"Who's Susan?" James asked looking blank.  
  
"Prongs! You don't remember who your last girlfriend was?!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Ooooooooooh. THAT Susan." James finally remembered. "No, I dumped her a long time ago. And then I was with Hannah, that lasted two weeks. Then I dumped her. Then I dumped."  
  
Remus shook his head and wisely ceased to argue with his friend.  
  
"I heard that there are some new transfer students are coming this year," Peter said interrupting James's counting of how many girls he had dumped over the summer holiday.  
  
At this Sirius and James exchanged a look.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yep. More girls."  
  
"You two have one track minds." Remus sighed and shook his head. "Do you ever think about anything other than girls?!"  
  
"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed and began listing things on his fingers, "Let's see.besides girls, food, pranks, playing pranks on Malfoy, playing pranks on Snape, food, humiliating Slytherins.um.other things.?"  
  
"Anything that DOESN'T have to do with food, pranks, or girls?"  
  
"Um..things? Zonko's?"  
  
"No, that has to do with pranks."  
  
"Oh. I don't know then."  
  
Remus shook his head again, rolled his eyes, and stared out the window. As the rain had finally stopped, he could see the passing countryside.  
  
"Anyway, where are these new girls, I mean students from?"  
  
Peter grinned, "Well, there's I think a few from Ireland, one or two from Beaxbatons, and a big group from America, I think the school's called the Salem Witches' Academy. It's supposed to be an all girls school. And who knows there might be some I forgot."  
  
"Great! I've already gone through almost all the ones at Hogwarts," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"See? He has a one track mind!" Remus exclaimed, his point proven.  
  
Then the compartment door slid open and all four boys turned to see who stood on the opposite side. The striking emerald-eyed redhead standing with one hand on the door, the other on the door frame, paused. Sirius had already started to drool and James wasn't far behind. "Um, I-I'm sorry. I thought that this compartment was empty," the girl said, her eyes focused on the floor as she talked, "I'll go find another compartment. Sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"No, please, stay," Remus said kindly, as the others were drooling too much to say anything. "We would love to have you join us."  
  
"No! I-I mean no, I don't mean to impose on you. I'll just leave." The girl said before she turned and fled down the corridor away from their compartment.  
  
Silence reigned after her departure until Remus broke it: "I think she was for some reason afraid of us."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Yet no one could answer his simple question about so complicated and mysterious a person.  
  
***  
  
Well? Likey? R&R? Please? 


	3. Naomi and Ella

Till Death Do We Part  
  
Disclaimer: What I said last time.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, but this chap is REALLY long, so you can't complain. I don't really have anything else to say, so I'm gonna get on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans slowed as she ran further away from the compartment with the four boys. The brown-haired one had said for her to join them. Ha! As if! I'm no idiot. I know what men do once they've had you, they get rid of you! Lily knocked on the compartment beside her. At the "come in," she opened the compartment door to bear two girls who looked about Lily's age, sixteen.  
  
One was a muscular girl with short black hair with electric-blue highlights that matched her eyes. Gold jewelry decorated her body, ears, naval, arm, neck, and thumb, however of all this jewelry, only her ears and naval were pierced, her ears three times, her naval once. The rest of the jewelry was matching simple gold bands. The girl wore a tube top with the word "rebel" printed on it, a short, tight skirt, and knee-length boots.  
  
The other girl seemed very modestly dressed compared with the previous one. Her waist-length strawberry blonde hair covered most of her ears, leaving only enough to show the small silver crescent moon earrings that she wore. Her only other jewelry was a sea-green choker with an identical silver moon resting in the hollow of her throat. This girl wore a long full skirt that was slit up the sides and a sleeveless top.  
  
"May I join you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure!" The girl with the short hair seemed to be the more talkative of the two. "We'd love for ya too! Oh by the way, I'm Naomi. I transferred from the Salem Witches' Institute in the US."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans from Ireland," Lily replied as she took a seat next to Naomi.  
  
"Ella, from Beaxbatons," the girl with the long hair said quietly in answer to the unspoken question.  
  
"You don't sound French to me," Lily commented.  
  
"That would be because I'm not. I just went to school there." The finality of her tone ended that conversation before it really began.  
  
"I guess that we'll all be in on this together, huh? Since this is a new school for all of us, we can learn the ropes together," Naomi said happily.  
  
"I guess we can. Hopefully, we'll all be Sorted into the same house."  
  
They were interrupted by a witch with a cart that had food on it, "Anything off the trolly, dearies?"  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" Naomi hopped up and ran, literally, to the cart and proceeded to buy everything that she could carry and then some. Lily and Ella, who hadn't bought anything, just stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Goodness! Would you like to buy the whole cart? It might be easier,' the witch said in amusement.  
  
"I'd love to but I wouldn't want to have the cart cluttering up the compartment."  
  
"This will be the second time today that I will have had to refill my cart. The black-haired young man took about as much as you. His three friends didn't stare as much as yours are now though," the witch said, chuckling as she said this last sentence.  
  
Lily and Ella exchanged a glance, one that said "is that even possible?" as the witch left the compartment and Naomi sat back down.  
  
"Is that even possible that someone could eat as much as me?" Naomi voiced what Ella and Lily were thinking.  
  
"I seriously doubt it," Ella commented dryly.  
  
"I wonder." Lily mused.  
  
"You wonder what?"  
  
"When I was looking for a compartment, I ran into four boys. One, actually two, had black hair. I was just wondering if the boy she mentioned was one of them."  
  
"Who knows?" Naomi said before tearing open a chocolate frog. "Yes!" she cried and started dancing, holding both the empty package and the card, each in a separate hand and the frog halfway in her mouth.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes," Lily and Ella watched her with identical expressions on their faces: amused with one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"What are you doing, Naomi?" Lily asked.  
  
"Isn't it OBVIOUS?! I got Circe! Now I've got them ALL! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What a disgrace to wizarding kind," a cold voice near the door said, a sneer evident in it. The three girls whirled to see to whom the voice had belonged. A foul-looking pale blonde boy and a greasy haired boy with a very big nose.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Naomi asked, paused in the middle of her victory dance. "Why are you even in here?"  
  
The pale boy smirked, "I heard someone making a fool of themselves. I wanted to see if the person could possibly be of wizarding parentage." It was his cold voice that had spoken before.  
  
"I'll ask it again. Who are you and why are you here?" Naomi asked again, the warning evident in her voice.  
  
The boy chose to ignore it. "You don't scare me. neither you nor your little friends."  
  
"Are you stupid?! She asked you a question, two questions, and you haven't answered either of them! So why don't you?" Lily demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you why, you filthy little Mudblood. I don't w----"  
  
The boy was cut off by Naomi's fist. The sickening crack announced that his jaw was broken.  
  
"You don't WHAT?! Huh?! I couldn't hear you!" Naomi yelled. No one could hear the boy's muffled reply through his broken jaw over Naomi's yelling voice. Naomi then lobbed a punch at the black-haired boy who was coming to his friends rescue. Her fist caught him in the face as well and knocked him back. Both boys then got up and stumbled down the corridor.  
  
"Damn. You didn't leave any for us," a voice near the door said again, this time however it was filled with amusement and not scorn. The four boys that Lily had met earlier casually walked into the girls' compartment. Lily turned away from them. Naomi however looked directly at them and simply shrugged and said, "Oops," this was insincere but the boy who had spoken grinned anyways, "Sorry I didn't save anything for you. But I still have one question that I want answered: Who were those bastards?"  
  
Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Although they call themselves "purebloods," there's nothing that's "pure" about them. They pick on everyone who doesn't defend themselves and some who do," the black- haired boy said again. "By the way, I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"He's an idiot, but I'm only stating the obvious," the boy with the glasses commented grinning roguishly. "However, Sirius was actually RIGHT about Snape and Malfoy. They live for torture. Happily, they're in our year, so it's "they live to be tortured" instead. We Marauders see to that."  
  
"Marauders?"  
  
"It's what we call ourselves. We're the school pranksters. I'm James by the way. James Potter." The others introduced themselves then. The brown- haired boy was Remus Lupin and the rat-like boy was Peter Pettigrew. "Naomi Johnson. Transferred from the Salem Witches' Institute in America. What house are you in? And are all Slytherins just as bad as those two?"  
  
"We're in Gryffindor and yes, all, well, almost all, Slytherins are like that. We think it's how Slytherin picks its students, by how big, ugly, mean, and stupid they are." Sirius added, "Do you think that we could stay in here with you?"  
  
"Yeah sure. But why, don't you have a compartment? It'll be kinda crowded."  
  
"We mentioned that we were pranksters, right?" Sirius said, trying to avoid the direct answer.  
  
"Yeah.so.?" Naomi said with suspicion.  
  
"Well----" Sirius was saved from answering by explosions that rang through the train and the yell that followed it.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK!"  
  
Sirius and James grinned and high-fived each other. "Yesss!!"  
  
"I think he found it," Remus said as if no one had heard the yell and explosions.  
  
"Exactly WHAT did who find?"  
  
"Our favorite selection. Just a few Filibusters, some dungbombs, and some other explosives. Oh , and the best one yet, cockroach explosives! Once you light them, you have a few minutes before cockroaches go everywhere. Disgusting, but it fits the Slytherins. Just came out this summer! An that was our very dear friend Severus who you punched," James joked.  
  
"So you have to hide so he won't find you." It wasn't a question but a statement. Naomi shook her head, a half smile on her face. "Just so long as you don't pull any pranks on us. 'Cuz if you do, you won't live to regret it," for emphasis her hand clenched into a fist. "Got it?"  
  
"We understand perfectly," Remus interjected hurridly. Turning to Lily and Ella, he said politely, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that I know your names."  
  
"Ella, from Beaxbatons," was the quiet reply.  
  
"Lily Evans," came out as a mumbled sentence.  
  
Right then Sirius noticed the abandoned candy that had been lying in the compartment ever since Malfoy and Snape had interrupted Naomi's victory dance and asked "Do you mind?" and without waiting for an answer, dove in.  
  
"Are you the "black-haired young man" who bought more food than he could carry off of the witch's cart?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I geth tho." Translation: I guess so Sirius replied, mouth full of Bertis Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Then, spitting one out, he shouted,  
  
EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPINACH! I HATE SPINACH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone, but Lily laughed and the general mood of the compartment lightened. I'm not falling for that. I still am not going to like him or any of them. Not after what he did to me. Not after---- Stop Lily. Lily interrupted her own thoughts. You left ireland to forget about all that, remember? He doesn't matter anymore. Even if he did ruin your life. Just stop thinking about him, he isn't worth your thoughts. Not after what he did to you.  
  
***  
  
Moonie: Like? Hate? Indifferent? Why don't you tell me what you think by pressing the little button down there.  
  
Icefall: Shut up Moonie.  
  
Moonie: *muttering under her breath* Why don't you?  
  
Icefall: WHAT did you say?!  
  
Moonie: Nothing!  
  
Icefall: *beats up Moonie* 


	4. Chapter three

Till Death Do We Part  
  
Disclaimer: I own Naomi, Ella, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily.but definitely NOT Peter. Nope don't own him, don't wanna.  
  
A/N: Okay okay. So I DON'T own James, Remus, Sirius, OR Lily because sadly, I'm not J K Rowling. Oh and this chapter's called "chapter 3" because I'm to lazy to think up a title.  
  
I also wanna say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. *makes puppy eyes* You're so cool!  
  
Uglinessrox55  
  
LadyAnna  
  
Memai  
  
Marie  
  
RvnclwPrincess  
  
Miranda@lotr.com  
  
BabyPhat5236  
  
bell  
  
Hanna-chan  
  
maggie  
  
Lavinia  
  
Susan  
  
cherry27  
  
Answers to your questions:  
  
Okay basically, Lily had something bad happen to her in the past and now she hates guys b/c she thinks that they're all like that. But of course we know that James is gonna show her that she's wrong. *grins evilly*  
  
Also, yes Naomi will be appearing more. She's a really cool person. Also Ella will become a WHOLE lot more complicated, just wait and see. It takes her a while to open up. Oh and I realize that Snape and Malfoy went down really easily, but 1) they weren't expecting that from a girl and 2) they didn't think that a first year wouldn't be nervous and shy and 'I'm not gonna mess with people who have been here longer than me'. Naomi surprised them and yes, Malfoy really got a broken jaw.  
  
Any more questions? Ah yes, the beginning. Its supposed t be confusing. You'll understand it later.  
  
Now, not sayin' no more. And on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
As Sirius finished yelling "Spinach! I hate spinach! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" James examined the redhead who had called herself Lily Evans. He thought that he had seen her before, recently too.Oh yeah! I got it! She was the one who came into our compartment. Don't think I'll bring it up though, she looks really nervous. I don't want to make her run off again.  
  
"If you guys would excuse us, we need to change onto our robes and I'm sure you need to as well," Naomi said as she shoved the four boys out of the compartment and shut the door.  
  
After being shoved out of the compartment, the boys walked back to theirs. Once inside, James asked "Is it just me, or was that Lily Evans the girl who came into our compartment earlier and then turned and ran?"  
  
"I noticed that too so it wasn't just you, Prongs," Remus said seriously.  
  
"I can't believe that I got a spinach one!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, be serious! Act your age for once!" Remus scolded.  
  
"Moony, I'm ALWAYS Sirius."  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot."  
  
"Anyways, since I'm supposed to 'act my age,' I hope that those girls are in Gryffindor. Especially that Naomi," Sirius drooled.  
  
Remus gave up because he wisely realized that he wasn't going to win this argument, especially not if James joined in.  
  
"Yeah I hope they'll be in Gryffindor too," James agreed. "But Naomi was the only one who talked. Neither Ella nor Lily said a word except for their names. Wonder why?"  
  
"No idea. I'm starving. Is there anymore any left?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and replied, "No Padfoot. You ate it all, remember?! And you being hungry is NOTHING new, you're always hungry."  
  
'Of course I am, Moony!" Remus was saved a reply by a voice announcing that they would be arriving at the station momentarily and to please gather any belongings they had with them. The boys hurriedly changed into their robes right as the train came to a halt.  
  
"Padfoot, what was our detention count at the end of last year? I can't remember," James asked, his forehead furrowed in thought.  
  
"Eighty-seven and eighty-five," Sirius replied without having to think. "Mine's the eighty-seven."  
  
"Padfoot, how is it that you can remember how many detentions you and Prongs had at the end of last year but nothing else from last year?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"Hey! I remember things! Important things!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the secret passages in the castle, how to get into Hogsmeade without being caught, how to get into the kitchens, um.other things."  
  
Remus shook his head again. (A/N: Remus shakes his head a lot.)  
  
"Oh yeah! Jamsie remember that we were going to find out how to get into the Slytherin common room this year!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up in the air.  
  
James whacked his forehead with his hand. "I can't believe I forgot about that! Anyways, once we figure that out, we can add it in on the Marauder's Map."  
  
"Yeah!!!" Sirius continued to jump up and down.  
  
"Let's go, the train's stopped," Remus said.  
  
"Okay!" Sirius was still jumping up and down. He has had WAY too much sugar on this trip!  
  
"Padfoot, stop." Sirius didn't stop. "Padfoot, I said stop." Sirius still didn't stop. "Padfoot, STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled. Sirius stopped abruptly. "What'd I do?" James shook his head and walked out of the compartment followed by his fellow Marauders.  
  
***  
  
"FIRS' YEARS! OVER HERE! FIRS' YEARS!" James recognized the familiar voice of Hagrid and waved.  
  
"HALLO THERE, JAMES! REMUS, SIRIUS, PETER!"  
  
"Hey Hagrid!"  
  
"FIRS' YEARS!"  
  
James saw some of the exchange students clustering by Hagrid, Lily among them, easily recognizable by her vibrant red hair. James' heart sped up at the sight of her. She was really pretty. James turned to the horseless carriages and climbed into the one that his friends had occupied, his thoughts still on the new transfer student, Lily Evans.  
  
***  
  
Moonie: One word: Review. Thanx. 


	5. Chapter 4

Till Death Do We Part  
  
Moonie: HI!  
  
Icefall: *whacks Moonie* You should be doing something constructive! Not typing random author notes!  
  
Moonie: Sorry?  
  
Icefall: *rolls eyes*  
  
Naomi: COOOOOOKIE! pronounced: kukie I want a cooooooookie!  
  
Moonie: Me too!  
  
Icefall: *mutters* I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Sirius: Yep! Guess what!  
  
Icefall: *suspiciously* What?  
  
Sirius: COOOOOOOOOKIE!!!!!! My name is Zippy the Weasel! Want a cookie? ( Nako, you may laugh here)  
  
Icefall: *falls over anime-style*  
  
Moonie: *sees hobbits* EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *grabs Frodo and Pippin* CUUUUUUUUTE!!!!  
  
Frodo: Help!  
  
Icefall: Since SOMEBODY forgot to do the disclaimer, I guess I'll have to do it. Neither Moonie nor I own Harry Potter OR hobbits. As much as Moonie would love to.  
  
Moonie: *still holding hobbits* I do TO own hobbits! Their MINE! All MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Icefall: Shut up.  
  
***  
  
Naomi walked back to her seat after locking the door and sat down.  
  
"Finally! I thought they'd never leave!" Lily said, exasperated.  
  
"What's so bad about them, Lily? You didn't say a word while they were here. Is something wrong?" Ella asked.  
  
"You were quiet too!" Lily retaliated.  
  
"You didn't even laugh when Sirius started to really act like an idiot."  
  
"She's got you there Lils," Naomi said folding her arms. "You walked right into that one."  
  
Lily had to admit, Naomi did have a point; she had walked right into it. "They were the boys that I accidentally ran into earlier," she said as if that short sentence explained everything.  
  
"So? They didn't recognize you, or at least they didn't act like thay did. What's the problem?" Naomi wanted to know.  
  
"I don't like men," Lily figited uncomfortably. "They annoy me." That's not the truth and you know it, a little voice inside of her mind said. So? I'm not going to tell them everything. Not yet. Lily told it silently. Not ever, the little voice grumbled before leaving Lily alone.  
  
"Okay," Naomi shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
  
A/N: Yeah I klnow that I'm switching to Ella's POV, too bad. *sticks out tongue* Nyah.  
  
Ella however was not satisfied with Lily's vague answer. Although she dropped the subject as the three girls walked out of the compartment, she did not stop thinking about Lily and her unsatifactory answer. She wouldn't bother Lily about it now, but she would bring it up later. Perhaps Lily had some dark secret in her past that had to do with men. A/N: She's sort of a dramatic. ^ ^;; Something serious. Something really serious. She should be able to tell, shouldn't she? I mean, she had a secret too. She understood perfectly that Lily didn't want to tell anyone. Oh get real, Ella. Do you really think that someone could actually have such a serious secret as you? Of course not! Stop making Lily into someone she isn't, Ella scolded herself. But she could, an annoying voice inside of her said. Shut up. Still, shouldn't Ella be able to tell when someone was hiding something? She had a secret too. A big one. One she didn't want to tell anyone either. It was the very reason why she barely spoke, the reason why she refused to open up to people for fear of what they would do to her...  
  
***  
  
Moonie: Sorry that this chapter's kind short. I posted it quickly though to make up for its length. Oh, by the way, I figured out a new way to put out any flames: *holds up water balloon* WATER BALLOONS!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! *throws balloon*  
  
Icefall: *off screen* *yells* MOONIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonie: Oopsie.. *sees Icefall start to run after her* Uh oh. *runs away* HELP!!!!!!!  
  
Icefall: You're DEAD!!!!!  
  
Moonie: HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: You'll see the outcome of this.episode next chapter. ^ ^ Read and Review please. Thanx. 


	6. Chapter 5 creative title isn't it?

__

Till Death Do We Part

Moonie: *runs by* HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Icefall: * chasing Moonie* DIE!!!!!!!

Naomi: *sweatdrop* Um...

Sirius: *has microphone* *talking like an announcer* Annnnnnnd they're still at it! Moonie is in the lead closely followed by Icefall. Icefall looks very determined to kill Moonie all because of a little water balloon.

Icefall: *whacks Sirius* It wasn't LITTLE!!!

Sirius: Sorry!

Ella: I'll do the disclaimer for this chapter. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything that Moonie and Icefall did NOT invent. Like me, Naomi, and other people. Also Moonie asked me to tell you that if any of you don't like the portrayal of any characters, too bad.

Naomi: Hears a shout out to all of our wonderful reviewers.

Lady Merlyn - Likey IS a word. It's supposed to be there.

Memai

Uglinessrox

Susan

Maggie

And everybody else that we don't have the time to list. Sorry.

Now onto the chapter that you have PATIENTLY been waiting for. Except Lady Merlyn, she doesn't know how to be patient.

***

Lily stood nervously beside Naomi and Ella. Once all of the new students had gathered around the giant man, Hagrid, if Lily had heard his name right, he told them all to get into the boats, four in each. Lily, Ella, and Naomi shared a boat with another exchange student named Ana. When they came within sight of Hogwarts, a unanimous gasp of awe rose throughout the students._ This is amazing!_

Once the boats had docked, Hagrid led them up a set of stairs to a strict-looking witch who awaited them at the top.

"Thas' all of 'em, Professor," Hagrid said to the witch.

"Thank you Hagrid," the witch said, her voice as stiff as her appearance. Turning to the gathered students she said, "In a few moments you will through these doors and the Sorting Ceremony will begin. I suggest that you make yourselves as presentable as you can, as you will be in the view of the entire school." Her eyes lingered on a few students who hurriedly tried to look better. "Now," the witch resumed," You will be Sorted into one of the4 four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The witch disapprovingly spoke the last name. " While you are here, your house will be like your family. Good behavior will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points." If the witch was trying to make them more nervous than they already were, she was succeeding. "Very well. Follow me." The witch turned and the students had to walk quickly to keep from lagging behind.

Upon entering the Great Hall, all of the heads turned to the first years. The witch led them up to the very front of the hall where a stool and an old, tattered hat awaited them. A slit near the brim opened and the hat started to...sing? Most new students, along with Lily, stared. _A singing hat? That's different._

The lazy author isn't going to think up a song b/c it would take longer to update. Actually, I'm just too lazy. ^ ^

Once done, the hat stayed silent and the witch picked it up in one hand and in the other she held a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, please come up and I will place the hat on your head. After you are Sorted, please take your respective seat."

"Andrews, Terry," was the first name called.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted. Terry ran to join his table grinning widely.

"Appleton, Amanda."

"Ravenclaw!"

By about the fourth student, Lily realized that the first years were being Sorted first. When all of the first year students were Sorted, the witch came forward again to say, "Now if each transfer student will come forward as they are called."

"Austin, Ana."

Before Lily knew it, her name had been called and the hat was set on her head. _Hmm...Intesting. Yes, very interesting_, a voice inside of her head echoed, the voice of the hat. _What's interesting? _Lily asked it. _Your history, your reasons for leaving Ireland, your life, everything. Now where do I put you...aha! Gryffindor!_ The last word was shouted to the entire hall. Lily stood shakily: after having her mind laid open by a hat, she was quite shaken. Trying to collect herself, she walked to the Gryffindor table to wait for her friends to be Sorted.

"Johnson, Naomi." Naomi bounced up to stool, almost literally. Obviously she was nervous.

"Gryffindor!"

Naomi grinned and ran to sit beside Lily. She blushed when she saw Sirius whistling and clapping _very, very enthusiastically._ The two friends looked back up to see Ella be called.

"Silvermoon, Ella."

"Gryffindor!"

Ella looked almost surprised at this as she joined Naomi and Lily.

"Silvermoon? That's really pretty. Why didn't you tell us?"

Ella was saved from replying by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, standing up in order to make speech. "I have a few start-of-term notices. First, our new students, and our old ones," his eyes lingered on the Marauders who were trying to look as innocent as they could, which wasn't very innocent, "that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits, to everyone, including Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew." The older students laughed heartily and Dumbledore chuckled at this as James asked, "Whatever do you mean? We would never do anything against the rules!" "I'm sure you wouldn't, Mr. Potter. Second, as I'm sure you are all aware, we have some transfer students as well as first years. I would like for you to be as helpful as you can. And no, Mr. Black, that does not include playing any sort of pranks on them." Dumbledore added as he saw Sirius's face light up with glee. "Last, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked that the Marauders report directly to him for detention," Dumbledore was interrupted yet again as James shouted "We haven't done anything! Well at least not in the past five minutes, well not anything bad!"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Potter, but I believe that Mr. Filch is trying to get ahead of you this year. Now, I will not keep you from your dinner any longer. Thank you." and with that he sat back down as magnificent food appeared on the golden plates. Conversation slowed until everyone was finished finishing the feast. A/N: interesting phrase. O.o

Yawning, Lily followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room. Too exhausted to ogle at the tower, she went straight to her dormitory, collapsed on her bed, and promptly fell asleep. She woke once that night, turned over, and noticed that Ella's bed was empty. _Probably in the restroom._ Lily thought groggily as she turned back over to keep her face out of the full moon's light.

***

Moonie: *GASP* HELP!

Icefall: I've *pant* almost *gasp* got *pant*you!

Moonie: *runs into the bathroom and locks the door* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Can't get me now!!!

Icefall: *takes out sword and slices the door Goemon Ishikawa style* ^ ^ I'm watching Lupin III

Moonie: Help!

Icefall: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

*screen blacks out as fighting sounds are heard in the background*

Naomi: Review! *glomps Sirius*

Ella: Anyone who thinks that they might have an idea of where I actually was, tell us in your review. I'll give you a hint, actually two hints. I wasn't in the bathroom and appearances aren't always what they seem. Anyone who gets it right gets...something. Moonie hasn't decided. She's a little preoccupied.

Moonie: *in the ICU (intensive care unit) of the nearest hospital* Ow....


	7. Chapter 6

__

Till Death Do We Part

Moonie: *bandaged* Bow we will go onto de nect kapcher. Bo belays.

Translation: Now we will go onto the next chapter. No delays.

***

James waited until it was late and everyone was most likely asleep before taking out his invisibility cloak out from under his pillow. Walking quietly with a tap on Sirius and Peter's shoulders to signal to them that their adventure was about to start, James made his way down the stairs to the common room. Once Sirius and Peter had joined him, they all slipped under his cloak. The portrait opened with a sigh; by now the Fat Lady was used to their almost nightly excursions.

Together the three friends crept down through one of the secret passages out of the castle. Once they reached the Whomping Willow, Peter transformed and darted under the whipping branches to press the knot to freeze the tree. Then Sirius and James transformed and all three clambered down the passage to meet Remus. Tonight they had elected to explore the Forbidden Forest again.

.:Let's go!:. Sirius said with anticipation. 

.:Alright, alright. Calm down Padfoot.:. James said, shaking his head at his friend's eagerness.

***

Hours later, Remus returned to the Shrieking Shack and the others to their beds. After the moon set, Remus followed his friends, looking haggard and pale. Little did he know, he was being followed by someone who looked almost the same as he did and was just as unaware that someone else had been out that night.

***

Moonie: Wikay? Wevou, pweese.

Translation: Likey? Review, please.

Question for this chapter: Who was following Remus? Well, not really _following,_ but you get the idea. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

__

Till Death Do We Part

Moonie: I know I said that I wouldn't be able3 to update at all this week, but my friend brought his laptop and he's letting me use it. Okay, some of my oh-so-wonderful reviewers answered my question(s). You either got it right or partially right. I'm not gonna tell you the answers yet, you'll find out when everyone in the story finds out.

Icefall: *rolls eyes*

Moonie: you know what those big yoga balls look like?*rolls around on a random yoga ball while laughing maniacally* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Icefall: *rolls eyes again* The usual disclaimer, we don't own Harry Potter.

  
Moonie: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

The next few weeks at Hogwarts passed uneventfully, well as uneventful as possible with the Marauders wreaking havoc everywhere. They pulled pranks, pestered Slytherins constantly, and planned out their almost nightly adventures, in other words, nothing out of the ordinary happened. James and Sirius continued to try to reach one hundred detentions, their goal; they continued to go through girlfriends like crazy; and they continued to try to find the Slytherin common room without any luck. So at the next full moon, they decided to do something else. Since the year had started, they had some interesting rumors in the Forest last time they were in there. So they decided to explore the lake and the surrounding area, since that was where the rumors were centered.

Sirius could hardly wait sit still, and James wasn't far behind him. Remus was his usual self, nervous about being caught, anticipation for his transformation, and excitement for the upcoming adventure. Peter, also being his usual self, tried to imitate both Sirius and James.

During Transfiguration the day before their adventure, James and Sirius were...not exactly paying attention, to put it lightly. They were supposed to be turning their chairs into cats, have McGonagall inspect them, change them back, and have her look at them again. Their minds on the adventure ahead, they weren't looking at what they were Transfiguring.

A shriek brought them back down to earth. When they looked in the direction the shriek had come from, they winced simultaneously. Lily Evans now sported cat ears, cat eyes, cat paws, a cat's nose, and a cat's tail. McGonagall took one look at her, changed her back, and rounded on Sirius and James.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for both of you," the Professor said sternly.

Sirius and James exchanged a look between them that said, "yes! another detention!"

When the bell rang signaling that it was time for them to go to lunch, the four Gryffindor boys ran to the Great Hall in time for the two owls that were carrying the detentions for Sirius and James to arrive. The letters stated that "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter" had detentions that Friday at eight o'clock. After reading the detentions, the boys began to eat. The people around them stared at Sirius who was inhaling his food.

***

Again James waited until it was dark before he took out his Invisibility Cloak. Silently, he, Sirius, and Peter made their way down to the Shrieking Shack to meet Remus. Once he was with them, they made their way past the Forest to the closest end of the lake, the one that was furthest away from the cluster of rocks at one end of the lake. Seeing nothing, they kept on walking around the lake until they saw movement by one of the rocks.

Reflected by the pale light of the full moon was the shape of someone in the water, a human looking someone. Drawing closer, the friends saw that it was a female mer that looked about their age, if she had been human, who was sleeping, her blonde hair covering most of her face, her pointed ears breaking through the curtain of her waist-length hair. Her head was pillowed on her arms, which in turn rested on one of the many rocks. Only half of her body was showing, the human-like half, and her tailfin would occasionally flick out of the water and back in again. The whole effect with the moonlight shining on her was...stunning to say the least.

.:Wow.:. Sirius said. .:So _this_ is what they were talking about:.

.:But aren't there mers in the lake already? Why would _this_ one be any different?:. Peter asked.

.:Good question. I just wish I knew the answer.:. James admitted.

A gasp interrupted their conversation. The mer had woken up and spotted them. The Animagi and werewolf were awarded a glimpse of her face before she dove beneath the surface of the water, her tailfin splashing water at the boys. The short glimpse of her face had yielded fear in her clear blue eyes and an eerily familiar face.

.:I guess we frightened her.:. Sirius remarked. No really? I never would have guessed. No sh*t Sherlock. Icefall: If you're done criticizing Sirius, you can keep writing. Moonie: Fine.

.:Uh guys, the moon is setting.:. James warned the rest of them. The night had passed quickly, quicker than they had anticipated.

.:Oh shit!:. Sirius exclaimed. .:Let's go!:.

The four friends ran back to the Whomping Willow, Remus entering right as the moon set to begin his painful transformation back to a human. The remaining three turned and ran back to Gryffindor Tower, hoping they wouldn't be caught.

***

Moonie: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Icefall: Moonie would like it if you reviewed her story.


	9. Chapter 8

__

Till Death Do We Part

Moonie: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Icefall: Shut up.

Ella: I'll do the disclaimer since nobody else seems to be doing it. *looks at Moonie who is still on the yoga ball, Icefall who is yelling at Moonie, Sirius and Naomi who are being their normal hyper selves, Lily who is ignoring James, and James who trying to get Lily to go on a date with him then looks back* J. K. Rowling owns Hogwarts, Harry Potter, or anything else that you recognize as hers. Okay, Icefall says that Moonie is going to stop playing with her yoga ball and type this chapter.

Moonie: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Icefall: *takes yoga ball*

Moonie: *crying like a little kid* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I want my ballie!!!

Icefall: Type the chapter and you can have it back.

Moonie: *sniff* okay.

***

Gasping for breath, the now almost human breached the surface of the lake. She had barely made it before she detransformed from her mer from to her human one. She could breath underwater in the former but not the latter, just hold her breath for a longer time than most people could. But as she was at the very bottom of the lake and had been caught by surprise by the moon setting, she had barely reached the surface in time. _It all revolves around the phases of the moon. Everything revolves around it, _the girl thought, pulling on the special flowing dress and cloak that she wore when she changed, that lay hidden in a small niche in one of the rocks. If someone had found her robes, her secret would have been uncovered. She shuddered at that thought; if that ever happened she had no idea what she would.

The figure slowly started to walk up to the castle. She paused as her keen ears picked up the sound of tired, heavy footsteps behind her. Hiding, she threw a cloaking spell over herself to be sure that she wouldn't be spotted. She started when the person passed her. _Remus?! What is he doing out here?!_ she thought, thoroughly shocked. _Could he be a changeling too? It's unlikely, but it's still possible._ she mused.

After waiting a few minutes, she followed the sound of his steps to the Gryffindor Tower. A glance around the common room told her that he had gone to bed. Making sure that her strawberry blonde hair covered her barely pointed ears, she climbed up to her dormitory and climbed into the bed between Lily's and Naomi's and promptly fell asleep.

***

Moonie: I want my ballie!!!!

Icefall: Fine. Here. *hands Icefall the ball*

Moonie: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Icefall: *sighs and rolls eyes*

Okay, if you can't figure out who this is, that's REALLY sad. You need help. Likey? R&R.


	10. Chapter 9

Till Death Do We Part  
  
Moonie: Hiya!  
  
Icefall: Um.Moonie? Hiya isn't a word.  
  
Moonie: Hiya!  
  
Icefall: Is that all you can say?  
  
Moonie: Hiya!  
  
Icefall: .I'll take that as a yes.This is *counts* chapter 9! Wow, this story's come a long way. *is bashed by angry reviewers*  
  
Angry Reviewers: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! WE HATE YOU!  
  
Naomi and Sirius (together): I wanna do the disclaimer! *look at each other* JINX!!!!! *look helplessly at Moonie and Icefall* *hold up sign that says Unjinx us please!*  
  
Moonie: Hiya!  
  
Icefall: *evilly* It's going to be very quiet around here for a while.  
  
Sirius: *holds up sign* _Unjinx me! I'm SERIOUS!_  
  
Icefall: I know you are, you don't have to tell me.  
  
Naomi: *holds up sign* _Lemme do the disclaimer!_  
  
Icefall: No.  
  
Naomi: _Please?_  
  
Icefall: No.  
  
Naomi: _Pretty please?_  
  
Icefall: No.  
  
Naomi: _Pretty, pretty please?_  
  
Icefall: No.  
  
*they continue*  
  
The mer from last chapter: I'll do the disclaimer. Moonie and Icefall own me, Naomi, all of the exchange students, most of the plot, and nuthin' else. Oh, and if you can't figure out who I am, YOU HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS!!!! Thank you.  
  
Moonie: Hiya!  
  
Everyone: *sweardrop*  
  
***  
  
All Hallows Eve. The one day of the year that the spirits of the dead come out. Muggles obviously got that wrong, Lily thought. The Great Hall looks really great for the feast.----Lily was interrupted from her thoughts as Naomi sneaked up behind her and, well.she was a little over enthusiastic and instead of a simple "hello", Lily was greeted by  
  
"Hey Lils!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha- Oh hello Naomi," Lily replied, half-smiling at her friends extreme hyper-ness.  
  
"So whacha doin'?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Just admiring the decorations," Lily answered.  
  
"They look great, don't they?" Not waiting for an answer, Naomi kept going, "Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Wanna go?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"James, Sirius, and Remus are going." Naomi wheedled, trying to convince her friend to go.  
  
Lily froze. "Actually, I-I have something that I have to do!" Lily spilled out as she turned and hurried away, leaving Naomi standing there blinking.  
  
Sirius sneaked up behind Naomi and turned her trick back on her.  
  
"Hello Naomi!"  
  
"GYAHH!! Sirius! Don't scare me like that!" Naomi scolded once she saw the face of her attacker.  
  
"You did it to Lily. I saw you."  
  
"So? That doesn't mean that you can do it to me!"  
  
"So.Can I do this?" Sirius asked, picking her up as he grinned.  
  
"ACK!" Naomi wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck to keep from falling. Naomi turned to scowl at him as he smiled and laughed as she kicked her legs in an attempt to make him let her go of her. "No," Naomi gasped. "You can't!"  
  
"Oh? Then how come I just did? Hm.I wonder what else I can do? How about, can I take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course not! But you're gonna do it anyways," Naomi replied.  
  
"You know me to well," Sirius said as he let go of her with one arm so she could stand up. "Why did Lily run out of here?" Sirius added, worried.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was asking her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade or not tomorrow and I mentioned you guys were going. At that she muttered some pathetic excuse and ran. Dunno why though."  
  
"We'll have to fix that. It's un-expectable."  
  
"It's un-acceptable, idiot."  
  
Sirius paused, "Oh. I knew that."  
  
"Whatever Sirius. See ya later," Naomi said as she left. Sirius stayed there still grinning for a minute, and then he too left to go up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Ella!" Naomi said impatiently. She and Ella were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade and Ella was obviously taking too long to get ready, at least by Naomi's standards. Lily was sitting on her bed watching the hilarious scenario. She wasn't going to Hogsmeade, or at least, she wasn't going with Ella and Naomi. They planned to meet the Marauders once in Hogsmeade. Naomi had a date, or a-date-that-was-not-a-date. Sirius called it a date, yet Naomi said that it wasn't. She also insisted that Ella come too. Lily still refused to be around the boys, which struck her friends as very strange, especially Naomi.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, Naomi!" Ella called.  
  
"FINALLY! Come on!" Naomi grabbed Ella's arm as Ella grabbed her cloak and dragged Ella out the door.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sirius was rushing his friends almost as much as Naomi was hers. "Prongs! You're SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO slow!!!!! You too Moony! And you, Wormtail! Hurry up!" he exclaimed dramatically as he could while he bounced up and down on his bed.  
  
"Calm down Padfoot. I know you're ready, but please, leave us alone!" Remus pleaded with his friend.  
  
Sirius pretended to consider this before his mouth widened in a grin. He jumped off of the bed and onto the floor. "Soooo, Jamsie, who's the new girl? Hm?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot," James replied, not looking at his friend.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I won't leave you alone."  
  
James rolled his eyes, knowing very well that his friend wouldn't give up. "Fine. Lily Evans."  
  
"The new girl?"  
  
"Padfoot, there are a lot of new girls," Remus reminded his friend, smiling.  
  
"You know what I mean. So, Jamsie, have you asked her out yet?"  
  
James turned red and muttered something inaudible as a reply.  
  
"What? What'd you say?"  
  
"Get off my back! It isn't like I'm the only one here who likes one of the new girls!"  
  
Sirius stopped teasing his friend because he couldn't think of anything to say that they couldn't turn on him. Remus, however, blushed and quickly turned around so his friends wouldn't see it. Unfortunately, one of them did, the one that you would least like to find out anything you didn't want to be teased about: Sirius.  
  
"Oooooooh! Moony's blushing! Moony's blushing!" Sirius started jumping up and down on his bed, yelling/singing at the top of his lungs. "Moony's blush!--" Sirius stopped jumping when he was cut off. He looked at Remus to see that his friend had his wand out and it was pointed right at him.  
  
"Now maybe you will stop talking. That Silencing Charm turned out to be quite useful, don't you agree James? It'll hold until someone takes it off of him, since he can't speak, he can't perform the counter-curse," Remus said, his blush fading.  
  
James, who had been about to tease Remus as well, quickly decided against it and nodded in answer to Remus' question. Glancing at Sirius, James burst into laughter at his friend's antics. Sirius, as he couldn't talk, was jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air to get his friends' attention. "What's wrong, Padfoot? Why don't you tell us?"  
  
Sirius glared at James then grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write _Can we go to Hogsmeade yet?_  
  
"Okay Padfoot. We're ready," James said, grabbing his cloak on his way to the door.  
  
_Yay!_ Sirius ran out the door, jumping around like a little kid. Remus, James, and Peter followed him more calmly.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh! I want this! And this! And this!"  
  
"And this! Oh, and we're out of these too! And this! Oooooh cool!"  
  
James and Sirius raced around Zonko's buying almost everything they saw. Remus had taken off his Silencing Charm after growing tired of Sirius jumping up and down and holding up random signs. Naomi was clutching her sides, half-bent laughing at her boyfriend and his friends as they rushed around the store. Ella was standing, arms folded, with a half-smile on her face.  
  
A few minutes later, the group left the store, the Marauder's loaded down with Sirius and James' purchases. Remus and Peter hadn't bought anything this time and Naomi and Ella had no use for the pranks. James and Sirius were a completely different case though.  
  
"So where do you want to go next?" Sirius asked, looking at Naomi.  
  
"Weeeeell, I'm kinda cold so why don't get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Naomi answered, looking at Sirius.  
  
James, Remus, Peter, and Ella rolled their eyes and left the two alone.  
  
***  
  
Lily waited until an hour had passed after Naomi and Ella ran out of their dormitory until she started getting ready. Let's see, cloak, money, anything else? Lily looked around to see if she had forgotten anything and saw she hadn't. She put on her cloak as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Pausing before she left the castle, Lily pulled up the hood of her cloak to hide her tell-tale red hair. She would rather avoid any confrontations that might result in her having to spend any unnecessary time with any boy. Especially not any that might act like her first boyfriend, Sean. I have nothing against the name but I needed an Irish- sounding one. Lily shuddered and quickly repressed the memory. I definitely don't want to think about that now. Lily thought, fingering the longest of the many scars that covered her body that her the long sleeves of her robes and cloak hid.  
  
Lily dropped her arms and walked quickly to Hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
"That was fun!" Naomi said as she dropped her cloak and flopped onto her bed. Ella sat down more decorously.  
  
"Was it?" Lily asked, she too sitting on her bed.  
  
"Definitely! We had SOOOO much fun!"  
  
Naomi was cut off my Ella's comment. "'We?' We left you and Sirius to yourselves! You were getting a little too mushy for us!"  
  
"ANYWAYS, we met the boys, then we went to this joke shop, then to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, and then." Naomi went on and on explaining everywhere she and Sirius had been. When she finally stopped, Lily and Ella had already started talking to each other.  
  
"You should have come, Lily," Ella was saying. "You would have enjoyed it. Well, if you could have endured Naomi and Sirius. They ignored us completely!"  
  
"It sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go next time," Lily replied.  
  
"Yeah! We're taking you next time! No matter what excuse you come up with!"  
Ella rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe Lily actually doesn't want to go. You shouldn't make her do something she doesn't want to. We shouldn't but I doubt that will stop me, much less Naomi." Ella grinned wickedly.  
  
"Hello Ladies!!!!" Sirius shouted as he slammed the door open and walked into the room.  
  
"Sirius! You're not supposed to be in here!" Naomi scolded her boyfriend. "Besides, how did you get up the steps?!"  
  
"My love for you enabled me to break through the spell!" was his enthusiastic reply.  
  
"Riiiiight. How did you really get up here? And why did you interrupt us anyway?"  
  
Sirius made a face. "Prongsy and I tampered with the spell one day because we got bored. It lets us four in but makes everyone else turn bright pink. And I came to tell you that the Halloween feast is about to start."  
  
"Then, let's go! I'm starved!" Naomi exclaimed, jumping up from her bed.  
  
***  
  
The Halloween Feast was well under way before any mishaps happened, which was unusual for the Marauders. They had usually wreaked havoc before then.  
  
Suddenly, the giant pumpkins nearest the Slytherin table exploded, showering the Slytherins with pumpkin parts. And in the middle of it all, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stood covered head to toe in pumpkin, the juice somehow staining them bright orange and pink striped. The two Slytherins hurried out of the Great Hall, followed by two pumpkins that had not exploded and were occasionally bumbing into them and the sound of laughter as everyone but the Slytherins burst into laughter. The Marauders stood up and bowed, James saying "Thank you! Thank you very much!" and many of the students applauding. Lily, however, was neither laughing nor applauding, not feeling that they deserved praise for what was obviously a plea for attention.  
  
"What's wrong Lils? Why aren't you laughing? Do you feel alright?" Naomi asked her friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Lily replied shortly.  
  
"Okay," Naomi sounded doubtful but, for once, didn't press Lily for a more explicable answer.  
  
In truth Lily was not fine. Far from it really. The next day was the Halloween dance. Lily was stuck thinking about how she had met her previous boyfriend at one such dance.  
  
She had been so excited and couldn't wait for it to start. It had been fun and then Robert had asked her to dance. She had been thrilled because she (and the rest of the female population) had had a crush on him. After the dance she had started dating him and then it had started. The betrayal, the abuse, the cruelty, all of it. He had made her believe she was worthless. He was the reason she had transferred schools. The reason she hated men. The reason she was terrified by the way that some of her classmates had looked at her. It was all her fault. If she hadn't-Lily, stop it! Worrying it to death isn't going to help anything! Lily shoved all thoughts of abusive boyfriends out of her mind and concentrated on the desserts appearing in front of them.  
  
***  
  
Naomi: *trembling under the weight of the sign which is HUGE* _Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?_  
  
Icefall: No.  
  
Sirius: *holds up sign* _Are you thinking what I'm thinking Naomi?_  
  
Naomi: *evil grin* _Yes._  
  
Both: *proceed to play REALLY annoying songs on the radio at full volume while dancing in a circle around Icefall and doing other idiotic things that were quite annoying*  
  
Icefall: STOP!  
  
Both: *keep dancing*  
  
Icefall: I said STOP!!  
  
Both: *keep dancing*  
  
Icefall: NAOMI!! SIRIUS!!! STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Both: Okay we'll stop. JINX!  
  
Sirius: *holds up sign* _Oh, shit._  
  
Moonie: Hiya!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yes, I know abusive boyfriends are very cliché, but deal with it!  
  
Random question: Who is your favorite character in my story? Answer this or suffer the mallet of DOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and just to annoy Lady Merlyn, reviewy!!  
  
This next part written by a hyper Memai (check out all her stories)  
  
Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom...  
  
Gir: I wanna be a mongoose!  
  
Zim: I'm thinkin.a dog.  
  
Gir: Can I be a.mongoose-dog?  
  
And now another word from Memai: PYRO IS TOO SEXY FOR HIS SHIRT. *glomps*  
  
Ya'll! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not ever updating!!!! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it but if you feel the need, you can flame me for being a lazy ass. I won't take offense. 


End file.
